Ultimate ghost team
by Monochrome666
Summary: Shaman king/fatal frame 2. Some of our favourite characters are rounded up, and sent to a place where there has been recent ghost disturbances leading to people vanishing. While the others get distracted, Yoh disappears. It is up to the gang to save him, but little do they know about the missing village, and a blood thirsty spirit that wants revenge. I do not own SK or FF2.
1. Spirited into the blue

The van slowly came to a standstill alongside a small bridge, which was due to be destroyed soon due to the creation of a dam. This was why the group were here, sent by the aggravating Pache tribe. Rio was the first to step out, stretching his legs while checking out his 'do' in the side mirror.

'Rio, quit looking at yourself and open this damn door!' a certain pointy haired shaman called Ren raged, 'Oh how I hate child lock!'

'Stop getting your panties in a wad and take a chill pill.' Horo Horo stated; he was a blue haired shaman, currently with a disgruntled look on his face.

'I am fine you dolt. And Yoh, wake up before I send your ass to kingdom come!'

He did not seem to wake up to his ranting, his dream drifting along without a care in the world (his dream was about him walking through a field of oranges). His twin brother (called Hao) sighed deeply as the door was flung open by Rio.

While Ren and Horo Horo started to bicker between each other like a couple of fish wives, Hao continued to stir his younger twin into the land of reality.

'If you don't wake up, I will have to use extreme measures,' Hao taunted with no luck; Yoh was still out for the count. 'Very well, have your way, but I'm _definitely _not complaining.' He leaned very close to Yoh's ear and gently blew air down the tunnel. Instantly, Yoh bolted up in sheer terror and knocked his head off the roof of the van.

'Hao, what was that for? Can't you see I was having a good dream?' Yoh questioned as he rubbed his sore head.

'It was the only way to get you up. Besides, it was entertaining to see your reaction.'

'Thanks a lot, _onii chan._' Yoh retorted with a pout.

'No problem, my dear twin. Anyway, we're here.'

Yoh clambered out with Hao in tow, only to witness Ren and Horo Horo trying to strangle each other while Rio and Chocolove (another shaman with a bad sense of humour) tried to peel them apart. When they saw the twins, everyone calmed down.

'Finally see you're up Asakura; if you had continued to make us wait, I might have had to hit you with my Kwan Dao.' Ren huffed with his arms crossed.

'Why didn't you just poke with your pointy hair Ren, that would do the trick.' Horo Horo said, earning a glare from the Chinese shaman.

'Speaking of pointy things, have you ever heard of the joke...?'

'NO MORE JOKES CHOCOLOVE!' Everyone shouted except Yoh, who was giggling quietly.

'I haven't told you?' Chocolove asked with a sad face.

'No, we have heard enough of your jokes to know the level of your stupidity. To think how either Horo Horo or I didn't lose are sanity is beyond me.' Ren answered as he pointed his Kwan Dao at Chocolove's terrified face.

'Ditto that, my friend.' Horo Horo nodded in agreement.

'Can we please turn to the topic at hand guys?' Yoh interrupted, in fear that Chocolove would answer Ren with a joke and all hell would break lose.

'Fine.' Muttered Ren as he lowered his weapon.

Everyone started to remember bitterly how they had got into this situation.

*Flashback*

'_Why are we here Goldva? Make it quick before I lose my temper.' Hao hissed, getting daggers from Silva at the opposite end of the room._

'_You are here because there has been a recent ghost disturbance near a construction site, where a dam is being made. People are disappearing here and there and the council have decided that we need to do something about it.'_

'_So why aren't you lot doing this yourself?' asked Ren bitterly._

'_We are currently running the shaman tournament at the moment, if you have not noticed. So we quickly rounded up some shamans (which would be you), and are sending you off to do it for us.'_

'_Lazy bastards.' Mumbled Horo Horo._

'_What will we be getting out of this?' asked Rio with interest._

'_Our sincerity thanks.'_

'_...'_

_Goldva sighed._

'_...and money of course.'_

'_Now we are talking business here!' Horo Horo grinned like Cheshire cat._

'_Where is this place exactly? Because I don't think we want to search for it like we did for this place for the tournament.' Yoh stated in concern._

'_We will give you a map to guide you, but you should probably know the myth around that area.'_

'_God, why am I fearing where this is going?' Chocolove whimpered in fear._

'_The myth of the vanishing village.'_

_Hao snapped his eyes back to Goldva, his eyes showing great concern._

'_You must jest?'_

'_I assure you, I do not.'_

'_It's madness – that place has been cursed since the days of old (even back in my time). Why the fuck would you even contemplate sending us there?'_

'_If Hao is showing interest, this must be bad.' Mumbled Yoh to himself._

'_You have no choice – now go before I change my mind.'_

'_Wait, what? You can't do...'_

'_NOW!'_

*End of flashback*

'Damn the Pache to hell for all I care.' Growled Ren.

'Well, at least we're going to get something out of this...' Horo Horo stated.

'Highly unlikely; they'll just forget about us and splurge their money on another stupid plane!'

'And over charge the cheese burgers.' Yoh added glumly.

They all agreed to that.

'Here is a joke to lighten your spirits,' Chocolove said before anyone could stop him, 'What did the cheese burger with a stinky sock say when it crossed the road? I better find a McDonalds quick, cause it is getting real _cheesy _here. Get it, cheesy?'

A tense silence commenced as a deathly aura surrounded Chocolove.

'I didn't think your jokes could get any worse.' Hissed Horo Horo.

'Neither did I.' Added Rio.

'That was the last straw... RAPID TEMPO ASSULT!' Ren yelled as he battered Chocolove near to death. I will not describe it in detail in fear of corrupting all of your sweet innocent eyes.

As everyone was cheering him on, Yoh on the other hand was mesmerised by a butterfly; a beautiful, crimson butterfly that sparkled like dew in the midday sun. He was so transfixed that he followed it, watching with awe at its splendour. Little did he know that it was tempting him to a dark place, like a Venus fly trap does to a simple fly before engulfing it completely. His sprit Amidamaru tried to shout at him to wake him up (not the first time I must add).

By the time Hao turned around, he could only just see Yoh and the butterfly before he disappeared completely.

'Yoh, where did you go?' wondered Hao before he started to panic. No way was his brother going to vanish too. The others also realised what had happened and tried to call out his name, but to no avail. He had disappeared like smoke.

Like the sun that had just hidden behind the clouds.

Like the village.


	2. Lost all connection

**I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR FATAL FRAME. Warning: A few swear words, but nothing too serious. :)**

To say that they were in a predicament was understatement. Firstly, Yoh had vanished into thin air without a trace. Secondly, they didn't know which direction to head to begin their search. Thirdly, they were panicking; this wouldn't be happening if the carefree, lazy Asakura was there. The other Asakura was of no help – he just _began _fights which weren't needed.

'What did you just call me fire boy?' Horo Horo shouted, shaking his fist in front of Hao's face.

'I called you a dim wit with the mental capacity of a three year old.' Hao repeated calmly, his smirk causing the blue haired to get even more riled. Chocolove and Rio were trying to calm the shamans down, while Ren just watched in amusement.

'Will you two stop bickering. We need to find master Yoh; Horo Horo please refrain from arguing, and Hao you are not helping matters.' Rio stated in an annoyed tone.

'Shut up pompadour, I haven't finished with this guy!' Horo Horo retorted.

'What did you just call me?'

Bason, Ren's guardian ghost, sighed deeply as the argument continued to spiral out of control, even when Corey (Horo Horo's guardian spirit) threatened to freeze their hot heads. Calmly, Ren picked up his Kwan Dao and began walking in the direction that Yoh had headed to. This brought the group of shamans to a moment of silence.

'Where are you going short pants?' Rio asked in worry.

'Where do you think? I am going to be productive and search for Yoh. Continue arguing if you will, but you will not hinder my decision.'

They looked at each other and, with a sigh of defeat, followed Ren through the thicket of the forest in search of their fellow shaman. After just a few seconds, voices could be heard in the distance, lights flickering in and out of view. Darkness fell upon the group hard, causing panic at the sudden change in the atmosphere. It felt like a thick blanket had been thrown upon them, blocking out the sunlight and smothering them of their precious oxygen.

Then silence.

'What the hell just happened?' Chocolove asked, fear prominent in his voice.

'No idea; but let's head towards the light. Come on!' Ren ushered them on, heading towards the lights, burning brightly like beacons.

When they reached the top, they found Yoh, looking at something far in the distance, giggling at one of Amidamaru's jokes.

'Man, your hilarious Amidamaru! No one can say that your humour has deterred over the years.'

'YOH! GODDAMN YOU, YOU HAD US SO FUCKING WORRIED!' Horo Horo yelled in fury (but concealed joy), as he hit Yoh over the head.

'Ow! That hurts, you know?'

'At least give us a head's up before you disappear on us. Sheesh Yoh, we thought you had been kidnapped or something!'

'Sorry about that – I was just mesmerised by a beautiful butterfly and tried to catch it. Wonder where it went...'

'Uh guys, where did the path go?' Chocolove asked, pointing at the forest, where no path could be clearly seen.

'Maybe it is concealed by an overhang or something?' suggested Rio.

'You dolt, we never went up hill.' Ren answered flatly.

'...'

'...'

'...Oh crap.'

'Well Done Yoh; because we were so worried about you, we didn't watch where we went!' Horo Horo moaned in sorrow.

'That was the very reason why the butterfly guided Yoh here – for us to be distracted and lose path our path, meaning that we cannot go back. Damn, this was a trap.' Hao cursed biting his thumb.

'That is a bit of a jump don't you think?' Yoh asked, 'I mean, how did you come up with such an answer?'

'You do remember what Goldva said don't you?'

'_...People are disappearing here and there and the council have decided that we need to do something about it.'_

'Not only that, it is called the vanishing village for a reason; no one can find it. It can also be seen as vice versa – when you enter, you can never find the outside world. We are in for a _lot _of shit.' Hao stated, seeing the expression of distress imminent on their face.

'What should we do?' Rio panicked while Tokagero tried to calm him.

'Talk to the people in the village of course. Ask about the myths surrounding this place, and other pieces of information, including a way out.' Ren suggested maturely, earning him a couple of nods from the others.

'Ah Ren,' Yoh interrupted glumly, 'I don't mean to rain on your parade, but there isn't anyone.'

'What do you mean Asakura!'

'The village is abandoned.'

'Then what were the lights and voices we heard before?'

'What? I didn't see or hear anything like that up here. It was just me and Amidamaru.'

Their faces slowly drained of colour as they took in their situation. The voices and lights only meant one thing...

This village had to be haunted with ghosts. Not only that, they were lost with no way of connecting to the outside world.

**Tadaaaa! Hoped you guys liked it. Please R&R - I would be so happy!**


	3. Meeting the phantom behind the mystery

**Here is the next chapter - sorry for taking so long; hope you enjoy it!**

In this given situation, panic and pain were obvious reactions to this outcome. Ren, the supposed 'composed' one, sat down in gloom, while on the other hand Rio was running around like a hooligan, with Tokagero trying to appease him. Horo had passed out, as Chocolove frantically tried to resuscitate him. Yoh and Hao were being civil, and trying to find a sensible plan of action.

'Finding a way out is out of the question...' Yoh mumbled in thought.

'No shit Sherlock,' Hao replied sarcastically, 'the only other option is to go into the village – whatever the bloody hell is in there.'

'But onii Chan...'

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a sinister presence emanated from the forest, a dark force that struck fear into the hearts of any mere mortal (although Hao will probably never want to be referred to as 'human'). The gang stared into the blackness, before Hao had the initiative to light a flame, only to see trees and nothing more.

'We should move from here; this place gives me the creeps.' Horo stated, finally awake from the intense presence.

Everyone concurred and followed a nearby path, which lead to the peculiar village. No lights could be seen beside the flame that Hao has summoned – no stars could be seen tonight. Two sets of houses appeared on each side of them, one as bleak and rotting as the other, with no sight of life. It was like this village was the embodiment of death. Out of curiosity, Chocolove reached out for the handle of the house on the right, but when his hand connected with the deathly metal, his whole body was pulsated violently. A rush of emotions washed over him, and images of horrific scenes to horrid to tell flashed across his image; it was like a horror film on repeat.

His hand shot back, sweat dripping over his for head while his body quivered, trembled in fear.

'Chocolove? Hey Chocolove!' Horo shouted, shaking him profusely, 'Are you okay? It's like you've seen a ghost.'

'Not exactly...' he whispered, barely audible to the others.

Yoh, out of instinct, grabbed the door knob and swung the door open, much to Chocolove's pleads.

'Let's check in here first.' Yoh stated with a tilt of his head, and the others followed.

A small boy sat up groggily from his seat, in a car which he had hitched hiked to go after his friends. He knew so much more history than they did, and the thought of leaving him behind because 'he couldn't defend himself', was preposterous. Sighing, he looked out of the window, to see the van which his friends had been in; he had been following the right trail after all.

'Here you go sonny,' the old man croaked, hunched over the steering wheel like a cane, 'I'll let you out here – are you sure you want to go though? These woods are known to be haunted, and stories of people disappearing are popping all over the place.'

The boy contemplated this for a moment, but gave a smile in response.

'I am sure, but thank you for asking.'

With that, the boy hopped out of the car; he wasn't particularly tall, so the impact with the ground below made him nearly fall over.

'Before you go,' the old man pondered, 'May I ask your name? Mine's Samuel for your information.'

'Of course – my name is Manta. Thank you for the ride and take care!' Manta exclaimed as he headed towards the forest.

'You need more care than I do.' Samuel muttered, before reversing his van and heading back down the round that hence he came. Manta watched as the dust slowly settled on the ground, the vehicle long gone, but he had a strange feeling – he didn't like it. Something on the lines of 'apprehension'. The van his friends had been driving was left open, all their belongings still inside their bags.

He knew that he shouldn't have skedaddled like that, without telling anyone.

The boy shivered; Anna would skin his hide when he got back.

A light seemed to flicker on the hilltop, and Manta squinted to see what it was, but his vision wasn't particularly the greatest, so he trudged onwards, satchel on his back, ready to find his friends, where ever they may be.

The ancient house was a rotten mess, with all sorts of things lying around, with not a sign of life in any nook or cranny. It was, so to speak, the ideal 'Haunted House', but they knew this wasn't like one in a fair ground – it was most likely it _was _haunted, and by real ghosts.

Rio sneezed, nearly sending the others flying in all directions in fright.

'Sorry.' He whispered, answered by a series of glares from each shaman.

Hao had the flame glowing in front of them, but they could only see so far ahead. They went down the side corridor, each one trailing in a line after the other, desperately not wanting to be left behind. A movement could be heard ahead, which caused them to halt suddenly, sending Yoh to trip and fall on his back. Some figure hovered behind the hanging curtain, but they only saw an outline. It disappeared as quickly as it came, much to their delight.

'I really don't know how much I can take of this,' hissed Horo with a whine, 'in a few minutes, I'll start to get scared by my shadow.'

'Be quiet you fool; let us continue on.' Whispered Ren, with a cold glare in the ice shaman's direction.

So they ventured on, until they met a crossroads, where they could either go forward down the corridor, left to a door, or up the stairs.

Before they could ask which way to go, Hao had already marched forward down the passage, leaving the others to sprint after him in fear of the ominous darkness.

The passageway lead to another door, which they peaked through but only found a store room filled with God knows what.

'Let's head back and search the rest of the ground floor.' Advised Hao, which every one of them agreed to do. Yet they never noticed eyes watching them from the corners, its mouth pulling back in a sneer.

Manta was nearly at his wits end; he had gotten to the top of the hill, followed the path way down to the village, only to find no signs of his friends. Woe struck the poor boy's heart; he had never felt so alone. He started to worry about all sorts of things – were they lost, captured, killed...

No, he thought with frustration, hitting the side of his noggin; there is no time to think in such ways – what has Yoh told you before? To keep calm? Well, you're not doing that now, that I am sure of.

Houses seemed to loom over him, glowering menacingly with all sorts of intentions filled inside. Life hadn't touched this place since the 14th Century, if he recalled correctly. Some sort of disaster, the Pache said, wiped out the population of this town and created a burial ground, with ghosts hovering in every alleyway.

A sound of steps set Manta's brain on alert, and he wiped out his torch like a cowboy does with his gun. In the rays of light he saw a young girl, head bent with a traditional kimono covered in... Oh hell, he hoped it wasn't blood – but what could capture such a deathly crimson? She raised her head a little, her eyes expressing a faint glow of interest.

'Excuse m-m-e.' Stammered Manta as his torch quivered in his hand, 'by any chance, hav-ve you seen m-m-y friends?'

Why he was asking this question to this ghost was beyond him; she looked blinking homicidal, and probably hadn't interacted with the living for at least 600 years. Out of nowhere, crimson butterflies hovered around her, a feeling of fright gripping Manta's being. A wry grin was plastered on the young girl, before she started to screech the most heart rendering noise, so vile that it was even worse than Hao's. It was insane, and nothing would keep Manta in that place. So, he rushed into one of the nearby buildings, fearing the horror he had just witnessed.

The gang found themselves inside another tightly packed room, muttering grumpily between themselves, and looking around in fear of something hopping out at any moment.

'There is nothing here,' stated Ren was a sharp tone, 'Let's head upstairs so we can sear...'

Before he finished, the turning of the door handle behind them nearly sent them flying. Getting into formation, their weapons poised, they watched as the knob turned ever so slowly twisted and as the slot slid very painfully back, the figure seemed to shine a bright light before them, like the opening of the Gates of Heaven.

**Tee hee - somehow, I end up creating so many cliffhangers. Sorry if I annoy anyone; it just turns out that way (I promise). Please R&R. Uploading soon!**


End file.
